The Clash of Ginger and Brunette
by tomgirl1219
Summary: One shots of our favorite couple, the ones who were destined to be together for ever, Ron and Hemione. I don't own anything! Please read!
1. Keys

**Keys**

"Ron!" Hermione called. She was nine months pregnant and she was due any day now. And that day just so happened to be today. Trying to remain calm, she staggered around in search of her husband.

She found Ron perched in a velvety red chair in the sitting room. The newspaper he held flashed pictures of men on broomsticks. Ron looked up when Hermione shuffled in.

"Yes, 'Mione?" He asked, his dark ginger eyebrows knitted together in worry. She took a deep breath.

"It's time." She whispered, trying to keep Ron in a calm state too. But, it was easier said then done.

"What!" He gasped, jumping up and flipping the newspaper into the air. It landed on Crook Shanks, who hissed and darted out of sight. Hermione sighed, while Ron galloped around the room with his hands on the top of his head. He stopped, took one look at Hermione, and then ran into their bed room to retrieve the previously packed suitcase. Ron returned, sat the suitcase at Hermione's feet, and proceeded to recheck the mental to-do list in his head.

He threw a bowl of food on the floor for the cat, along with one filled with water. It sloshed on the tile.

"Ron! Be careful!" Hermione said, exasperated and breathing heavy. Ron, barely paying attention muttered.

"Sorry, Love." he said as he tossed a towel on top of the water and ran it across the cream flood with his bare foot.

"Not trying to make you panic, but can you please hurry up!" She whispered.

"Oh my god, it's time! Your having a baby! Little Rose!" He suddenly remember, gazing back at Hermione.

"Yes, I know that, so will you please find your keys." She growled. Ron darted to the kitchen, the hallway, the bathroom, the bed room, every where.

"Oh bloody hell, where are my keys!" He was yelling, running a anxious hand through his hair.

"This is not the moment to lose my keys! I'm a horrible husband, losing my keys right when my wife is about to have a baby! Oh, stop talking to yourself, Ron and find those damn keys!" Ron mumbled, running around and talking to himself.

"For Merlin's sake Ronald! Are you a wizard or not!" Hermione screeched, the pain becoming steadily worse. Ron stopped.

"What? Oh. Oh, ya!" He wiped out his wand, and yelled "_Accio keys_!" There was a jingling, and the pocket of Ron's jeans bulged as if something was trying to escape. Ron noticed this, and shoved a hand inside, pulling out several shiny keys on a ring.

"They were in my pocket." Ron grinned sheepishly. He held them out to Hermione to look at.

"Ron!" she moaned. He shook his head. He clamped the key's ring in his teeth and grabbed Hermione suitcase, and swinging her onto his shoulder.

"Ron, you need shoes." She said as she glanced at his still bare feet. I hopped away.

"I'm do dorry 'Erminy! Wet's go 'ave a baby!" He mumbled, leading his gasping wife out the door and kicking close behind him.

Hermione couldn't help but think _Merlin, I love this idiot_ with a smile.

**This story is full of one shots of our favorite couple! And please review!**


	2. Won Won

**Won-Won**

Ron slowly became aware of his surroundings. A flurry of voices were first heard. They sounded very much like what he expected someone underwater would sound. Ron tried to locate his eyes now. He couldn't see anything, but the bright blurriness of sunlight through his eye lids. He felt scratchy sheets below his arms and legs.

The voices he had heard at first had become slightly louder. Ron brain swam as he focused on them.

"Is he going to be OK?" an underwater voice said. It sounded like Harry.

"Yes, I think he will." That one was the nurse in the hospital wing. Why was he there? He didn't remember anything besides having forced some horrible liquid down his throat.

"What exactly was it he drank?" Watery Hermione asked. Her voice held a different kind of worry than what she had before tests and quizzes.

"Someone seemed to have poisoned Professor Slughorn's mead. The poison is unknown, but we are sure it was something of the dark arts." said Madame Pomfrey.

"I hope he's OK." Hermione said again, and Ron could tell her voice was projected towards him.

A bang echoed through the wing. A hysterical Lavender ran through the doors, followed by an anxious Dumbledor.

"Miss Brown, you really shou-" Madame Pomfrey yelled. But, Lavender paid her no attention. She shoved towards the bed, passed Hermione and grabbed Ron's be speckled face.

"My Won-Won! Is he OK?" She cried. Ron stirred then, trying to escape Lavender's hold.

"Er-My-Ny." he mumbled, barely even heard. Lavender stared at his face, edging even closer.

"Won-Won? He feels my presence! Won-Won, do you feel my presence?" She asked.

"Er-my-ony." Ron answered subconsciously and Lavender's eyes filled with tears.

"Won-Won?" She whispered. Hermione leaned closer to hear, much to the annoyance of Lavender.

"Her-my-ony." Ron muttered again. He wanted to get away from Lavender, to feel Hermione's warm had instead of the anxious, sweaty one belonging to Lavender.

"He's saying my name." Hermione blurted out. Lavender flared up and turned red.

"No, he's not. Why would he say your name? I'm his girlfriend!" She shrieked. Ron stirred once again.

"Her-mio-ny." Lavender jerked out of her sitting position and ran from the wing. Loud sobs thundered through the silent room. Hermione slid into Lavender's vacant seat. She grabbed a hold of Ron's hand. In response, he twitched his fingers.

"I'm here, Ron." she whispered to him, staring into his face, waiting for the crystal blue eyes to flutter open. They didn't and Ron sighed her name one last time before falling into a deep sleep again.

**I know this is neither like the movie or the book. Some of it is from both, but i couldn't remember how the movie went, so I decided to do it my way. I also have to say thank you to _My Dear Professor McGonagall_, who wrote the story _Honestly, Ronald_. That story is a series of one shots, which gave me the idea to write them too. Though they are all different, so far. Also thanks to my reviewers and please review. I'm so happy about the amount of reviews and alerts I got in my first chapter! Thanks a bunch! I also have to say, I probably won't update for at least a week. I'm going to universal with my friend June 15. We're spending the whole day at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter and I'm spending the next week earing as much spending money as I can. I'm really serious about this. I've already washed like 3 cars!**

**stay next to me: That's all I have to say too. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Romioneluver567: Thanks so much for reviewing! That was one of my favorite quotes too. I hope my next chapters can be as great as the first. **


	3. The Jar

**The Jar**

There was a jar. A jar that sat on top of the fridge in Ron and Hermione's apartment. A jar that slowly filled with the glimmering collection of bronze, silver, and gold coins. This jar was the couple's pride and joy.

Every night, Hermione would come home from her job as a training nurse at St. Mungo's. She would add her pocket's worth of coins into the jar, on top of Ron's, which he had already put in there.

It took them many nights of emptying their pockets, many years of straining and surviving on minimal. But, eventually, they had enough.

Ron and Hermione took their shrunk, prized jar of coins to Gringotts. Ron carried it proudly on his arm and the other arm was connected to the hand Hermione held. Nothing could ruin their mood, not even the jeers they got for having to pay for things with coins from a dusty, glass jar.

"I would like this collapsed, please." Ron said as he set the jar in front of the the goblin. The goblin scrutinized the jar, flicked his eyes back to the couple, and removed it from the counter. He returned a an hour later, and the jar was no longer filled to the top with all different colored coins, but half way filled with all gold ones.

The couple smiled all the way to Prince Road, a wizarding neighbor hood. A real estate business was in this community. Ron and Hermione brought their jar to this business, and payed for what they came for.

Then they drove to number 736 Prince Road. The ecstatic couple walked up to the bright front of the home on this address. It had yellow shutters and a flower bed in the front yard.

They stayed for a half an hour and then left. The next few months were filled with painting and moving and renovating. They had a lot of help. Even with all the help, most of the painting was done by Ron and Hermione themselves. Hermione swore she would never get the paint out from under her nails and Ron had to replace a whole wardrobe, because of his klutziness. And, finally it was finished.

Ron carried their freshly washed jar into the house. Hermione grabbed a handful of the colorful flowers from the front yard and placed them in the jar that was now filled with water. Hermione sat the jar on the table.

"A brand new center piece for our brand new house." Ron said as he wrapped an arm around Hermione and kissed the top of her head.

There was a jar. A jar that had once held the coins that Ron and Hermione depended on, but hat jar was now empty of coins. It now held memories. Some pleasant, some not so much.

**OK, this chapter didn't turn out exactly as I wanted...but it's OK. I hope you like it at least. I'm doing pretty good on earning my money if anyone is wondering. I've got about six jobs coming up. I also wanted to say TODAY WAS THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! I cried, and laughed and looked mental doing it. Even though it's not my last year. I don't know why I did. I'm going to miss my favorite teacher ever. But, mark my words, I'm going to visit him! Any way, thanks for the positive responses and reviews!**

**Applemysteries- Thanks for the review. I'm trying to write some about after war life, but I've got a major case of writer's block. The same thing for my other story, Life Without You. I hope I get some ideas after visiting universal! :)**


	4. Never Said

**Never Said**

"Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone.

"The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters. My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as well as every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgive, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together." Voldemort's voice echoed through the destroyed walls of Hogwarts. Every one all stopped to listen. Most of the fighters were gathering outside the door. Hermione followed Ron outside.

Hooded Death Eaters were drifting across the grounds. Voldemort him self was leading them. A few yards behind was Lucius Malfoy, his wife, Bellatrix, and some others. Most importantly was Hagrid. He was carrying a limp form and had tears running down his whiskered face. Some of the more brave individuals edged closer. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand as he looked worriedly towards the advancing threat.

Voldemort signaled to Hagrid. Hagrid come forward with the limp figure. Hermione's breath caught as she placed a hand over her mouth.

"NO!" Professor McGonagall screamed, louder than any one would have thought possible. It made everyone jump. Bellatrix laughed, elated by McGonagall's despair.

Ron's stomach twisted up. He felt like he was going to be sick. It couldn't be him. Hermione turned around and buried her face in his chest.

Voldemort held his wand to his throat and muttered '_Sonorus_'

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!" The cold voice shouted. Hagrid tearfully lowered the body to the grass. You could clearly tell it was Harry. Jet black hair and rounded glasses.

Ron gasped and Hermione dropped to her knees. People in the crowd started screaming and crying. Some resumed a similar position as Hermione, with their heads in their hands. Out of the corner of his eyes, Ron saw Ginny charge out of the line. He went to stop her. Ginny beat on his chest, struggling.

"HARRY! HARRY!" She screamed, fighting Ron. More people took advantage of her move and surged forward too. Ginny's fights began to grow feeble. She stopped, clung to his shoulders, and sobbed into his shirt. People were screaming, cursing, yelling.

"_Silencio_!" Voldemort roared. The crowd fell quiet. "Harry Potter is dead. Too much magical blood has been spilled so far. Join me, and you will live. My Death Eaters will retreat. If you continue to refuse me how ever, you will die. Just like your so called Chosen One."

People began to shout silent threats. Suddenly, the grounds flooded with sound. The silencing charm broke. People continued to yell. Voldemort looked around in surprise before screaming at the crowds to stop.

"He beat you!" Ron screamed once the charm broke. Ron wished so much for it to be true. A defiant crowd broke around him.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds," Voldemort lied. "killed while trying to save himself-"

Voldemort was interrupted by someone breaking free of the crowd. A light flashed and the individual crumpled to the ground. He was disarmed. Voldemort threw his wand aside.

"And who is this?" Voldemort drawled.

"It is Neville Longbottem, my Lord. The son of the Aurors, remember?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Ah, yes, I remember." Neville struggled to get to his feet. Voldemort watched him. "You are a pureblood, aren't you?" He asked.

"So what if I am?" sneered Neville.

"You show spirit and bravery, and you come from noble stock. You would make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind."

"I'll join you when hell freezes over," Neville yelled. "Dumbledore's Army!"

Ron and Hermione cheered. Voldemort, engraved, then demonstrated what happens to people who oppose him. He made the sorting hat catch on fire, and then put Neville in a full Body-Bind Curse.

Right at that moment, Grawp stomped into the clearing from around the castle. He was uttering loud cried, most of which sounded like they were for Hagrid. Voldemort's giants ran at Grawp. Suddenly the rain of arrows came, followed by hooves. Death Eaters broke apart, spreading in shock.

It happened very fast, but also slow. Neville sliced the head off of Nagini, making it twirl into the air. Harry disappeared.

Chaos resigned. People started shoving to the Great Hall. Through all of it, Ron and Hermione met. Hermione had unstoppable tears streaking down her cheeks. Seeing them made Ron produce a few too.

"Hermione, shh. It'll be OK." Ron whispered, running the pads of his thumbs over her cheeks, trapping the tears.

"I know, I just...What if it was you? What if that was you in the grass. And I would never be able to tell you." Hermione stopped and Ron searched her eyes. "I would never be able to tell you that...I love you." She said. They kissed until they were swept into the Dining Hall.

**This chapter wasn't that great either... Dang you writer's block! I was working on both chapters at the same time, so here's the second one. Night!**


	5. Pipes

**I wanted to say that I forgot to say with the last chapter that most of the speaking lines were by J.K. OK, now that's off my mind, here's the chapter!**

**Pipes**

As much as Ron and Hermione loved there new house, it had it's ups and downs. Most of the problems revolved around the pipes, and since Ron, having no knowledge of how to use a 'fellytone', a plumber was never called. They dealt with such problems on their own.

The shower's knobs were opposite. When turned to the 'hot' side, the water would come out ice cold. And when it was turned to 'cold' the water was unbearably hot. Hermione only made this mistake a few times, but Ron gets up early every morning and, still tired, he forgets about the shower's condition.

Another thing about the house is the pipes. Now it may just be boggart upstairs that they have been too lazy to get rid of yet, but the pipes are always rattling and groaning. They creak and whistle and keep Ron and Hermione up at night. Some times they steam, and the couple has to take refuge out side to avoid being boiled.

Today, the pipes were different. Not only were they rattling, groaning, creaking, whistling, or steaming, they had sprung a leak. The first leak was in the cabinet under the kitchen sink. Hermione had been digging around there for Doxie spray when a stream of water burst right into her face.

Thanks to their wonderful pipes, today was filled with chaos.

"Ron? Why don't we just floo Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron made a fake appalled face.

"I can do it myself. Do you lack trust in me?" He mocked.

"Well, no, but..-" Hermione sighed.

"Well, then let's get down to the basement to fix it!" Ron rushed.

Hermione and Ron trudged down the slippery stairs, armed with a toolbox. Ron placed it on a stair, away from the water. Then, he waddled to were the pipes were spitting water.

"Hermione! Toss me that drewsciver!" Ron called, standing in a foot of water on the basement's floor.

"Screwdriver!" She said as she placed the red handled tool in Ron's hand. She was almost positive she was going to regret doing so.

Ron prodded random screws with it and attempted to tighten them. What ever he was doing seemed to work. The rapid flow of water stopped for a few seconds. Ron stood up, satisfied, with his hands on his hips. He grinned, and Hermione smiled back, until she heard the tell tale sigh of the pipes anger.

Water burst from the pipes for forcefully then before, knocking Ron off his feet and into Hermione. They fell to the floor, Ron on top of Hermione, and trying to not squish her. The room around then was steadily gaining water, making it about three feet high now. Ron and Hermione swam for the stairs, and once there, they sat and watched the disaster.

"Well, might as well brake in a new house the right way." Ron said, a smirk dancing on his lips. Hermione snorted while she smoothed back the wet hair that clung to her face.

"By drowning it?" She asked. Ron shrugged and returned to watching their basement sink to it's watery grave.

"Can we floo Harry now?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Ron said unwillingly.

**It seems my writer's block is clearing a little. Maybe, because this is the only idea I've got. I hope you like it. It seemed like the funny, new house couple scenario. Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!**

**Romioneluver567: Thanks, I'm glad you say that. I was a little worried. :)**

**applemysteries: Thanks, that's what I was going for. I wondered that too.**


	6. Perfect

**Perfect**

The noon sun beat down of their necks. Ron watched anxiously as Hermione lowered a white, printed box into the hole they had dug in the back yard. Red letters scribbled "Crook Shanks" across it. A tear fell and landed on the writing. It smudged.

Hermione stood back up and Ron came up behind her, one hand in his pocket, another resting on Hermione's shoulder. He kissed the tears off her cheeks and moved to fetch the shovel leaning against the fence. Then, he covered the box gently with dirt. Before patting the soil flat, he shoved the pot shaped bottom of a new plant into the hole. Then, he flattened the grave and returned to Hermione's side.

She scrubbed away stubbornly at her tears, tucked the hair behind her ear and leaned against Ron's shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder soothingly.

"He's in a better place now, 'Mione." He said.

"That's so cliché." She laughed quietly. She sniffled and Ron ran his hand down her arm to rest on her waist. Then he lead her away from Crook Shank's grave and back into the house. Hermione shuffled into the sitting room and plopped down on the couch. Ron came back a few minutes later, holding two mugs of coffee. He held one out to Hermione and she half grinned before taking it. Ron sat down beside her.

"As much as that cat was annoying, I think I _might_ miss him." Ron teased. Hermione swatted him and leaned back against him again. She sighed.

"I know I'm going to miss him."

"Hermione, I need to go to the market to get stuff for dinner." Ron said. He stood up and placed his mug on the coffee table. Hermione pulled her self up and bent Ron's head down to kiss her. As passionate as the kiss was, Ron could still feel sadness. He felt the rough, dried tears on Hermione's cheeks. He pulled back to gaze sadly into her red rimmed eyes before bending back to give her one last, quick peck.

"I'll be back soon. I love you." Ron said as he unhooked his jacket from it's place in the closet. Hermione followed him.

"I love you, too." She said as he gave her one last look and then closed the door.

Ron had not been gone long when Hermione heard a key being turned in the front door's lock. Ron opened the door with a huge grin on his face. He looked so adorable, Hermione couldn't help but smile back.

Ron's arms were folded behind his back and he practically jumped over to the couch. When he sat down on it beside Hermione, he pulled his arms back out.

Nestled in his long hands was a little green eyed, calico kitten. It stared at Hermione curiously,and then released a huge mew. Hermione gasped and slid her own hands around it's fluffy body. She lifted it out of his hands and cradled it against her chest.

"Ron!" She gasped. Hermione was lost for words but Ron knew what she wanted to say. She opened her mouth and closed it again. Hermione did that a few times, then smiled at Ron. He grinned back. She returned to her kitten.

"Hello, Baby." she cooed, lifting the cat so it was at the same eye level as her. She saw something glitter around the kitten's neck. Looking closer, she saw a silver banded ring with a single diamond on it, tied with a red ribbon around it's neck. Hermione just stared at the cat's gift. Ron untied the ribbon, slipped off the ring and pulled Hermione up. She placed the kitten on the sofa and it sat, watching. Ron got down on one knee.

"Hermione, I know when people purpose, they give this whole big speech about how much they love the person, but I just want to know, Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" Ron asked, blue eyes burning with hope. Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"Yes." She whispered. Her eyes widened, surprised. She smiled.

"Yes! Yes, yes!" She screeched happily. Ron stood up and she jumped into his arms and he spun her around in a circle. She had never been happier, and she could tell the same went for Ron, too. He grinned so wide, and didn't even care how retarded he looked doing so.

Ron put her back down and slid the glimmering ring onto her slender finger. She beamed at it, then held out her hand to see it. Ron joined her.

"Perfect." He whispered, but he wasn't looking at the ring. He was watching Hermione, with an expression similar to that of a person who had gotten hit in the head with a bludger. She turned her smile from the ring to Ron, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron was tall and lanky and he had to bend to reach Hermione. Ron leaned in and Hermione twisted her fingers in his ginger hair. Ron wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted Hermione up so the tip of her toes were skimming the ground. She smiled against his lips and Ron started stumbling backwards towards their bed room. Hermione had no intentions of stopping him until she remembered the cat currently watching them from the couch. She pulled back.

"Wait!" She whispered, out of breath. Ron looked disappointed.

"What?" He asked, worried. Hermione grinned.

"You had to get me a kitten." She asked, referring to the fact it needed a place to sleep and food and water before Ron and Hermione lost their heads in the bed room. Ron turned towards the fluffy ball he never would have thought he would buy. He gave a humorless laugh and turned back to Hermione. She kissed him again and then slipped from his arms.

**Writer's block is defiantly clearing up. I've got three stories in my head, not including this one. I'm going to get to work on them A.S.A.P. **

**I was a little worried about putting in an engagement chapter so quickly. Tell me your thoughts. I think this chapter might have been similar to another engagement, having to go with a cat or something...so sorry about that. Review! **

**Rhmac12: Thanks for reviewing! I was trying to go for a funny chapter after the serious Battle of Hogwarts one before this.**


	7. Connect the Dots

**Connect the Dots**

Ron was seated on the couch, waiting for Hermione to come home from her bachlorette party. Ron's was a few nights ago. Hermione and all her girlfriends are at the Burrow doing Merlin knows what. Ron's not even sure he wants to know.

The clock said quarter after three when Ron heard Hermione giggling outside the door. He was snoozing on the couch, but jumped up and opened the door for her.

She was leaning on the door frame, her wand lazily in her hand and a goofy smile on her face. She looked up, startled, when Ron opened the door, but then Hermione smiled at the face she saw.

"Thanks for openin' the door for me." she slurred. "I was trying to, but you must have beat me to it."

"I can tell you had fun." Ron grinned.

"Ya." Hermione giggled, stumbling forward into Ron's arms. Ron laughed and hefted her more securely. She met his eyes and giggled again. Ron could smell alcohol on her breath, but it wasn't any thing he's ever tried. Hermione was tracing her fingers along Ron's face, pointing slightly to each freckle.

"You know, you could play Connect the Dots on your face." She laughed. Ron just rolled his eyes, a little confused.

Ron carried Hermione into the house and plopped her down on the couch. Then, he conjured a glass and filled it with water for her. She took a sip and Ron took it back because she was tipping it and it dangerously close to spilling.

"What is it that you drank?" He asked curiously, still smelling the strange liquid on her breath.

"I don't know, it was a mix of stuff." She said, pulling her little kitten, Mo, into her lap. Mo purred and rubbed her tiny head against Hermione.

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, my Hermione, tried a mixed drink?" He asked, surprised but grinning slightly.

"What? I trust your mum, she wouldn't give me anything deadly." she said.

"My mum gave you that drink?" He asked, appalled.

"Ya. She had quite a few herself," Hermione giggled at the memory. "It was really entertaining. You should have seen the look on Aurthur's face when she...oh never mind." Ron, looking throughly grossed out at the picture Hermione put in his head, shook his head. Ron tried to imagine his mum drunk. He turned and watched as Hermione attempted to order pizza with the TV remote. He removed it from her hand.

"Come on, Hermione. We're going to bed now." He said slowly, trying to get Hermione to her feet. She groaned.

"Carry me." she slurred, holding her arms up. Ron lifted her, bridal style, but Hermione wiggled her arm free and grasped Mo around her fluffy middle. Then Ron carried her to the room. He stopped and placed Hermione on her feet. She shoved the little kitten into Ron's long- fingered hands.

Hermione giggled and bounded to the bed. When she reached it, she jumped and landed in the center of the fluffy pillows. Feathers exploded from them and they fluttered around the giggling Hermione. Mo pounced out of Ron's hands and after the feathers.

"'Mione! Look what you did!" Ron laughed. Hermione glanced around the room.

"It's pretty!" Hermione giggled. She grabbed a feather and waved it in front of Mo's face. Her little paw swiped it away from Hermione's fingers and she started biting it. The feather tickled her nose and she sneezed. Hermione giggled again.

"Come on, 'Mione. Scoot up, get your head on the pillow." Hermione did as she was told and Ron tucked her in, then climbed in himself and extinguished the lights.

Ron was almost asleep when he heard Hermione's voice. It was giggling.

"_Paintus_." She whispered, close to his head.

"'Mione, go to sleep." He groaned. She settled back into her nest of pillows until she was sure he was asleep. Then she rolled over and proceeded to produce a picture out of Ron's scramble of freckles. He twitched as her wand's brush tip caressed his face, but he didn't wake up. Finally, after about 15 minutes of trying not to laugh, Ron had a picture of what looked to Hermione a dragon breathing fire. She settled back, satisfied.

**Did you know, Rupert Grint doesn't have freckles? But Ron does, so that's what made this chapter possible! I tried to keep it in character, but Hermione's hard to write about and I've never seen her drunk. Thanks for reviewing. I've now got 5 story ideas, so keep a look out!**

**Applemysteries: Thanks for reviewing again! I needed some cute way for Ron, because everyone goes on about he's so oblivious when it comes to love, he needed something special and romantic!**

**Rhmac12: Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you didn't expect that, that's what I'm all about. The element of surprise! **


	8. Like Father, Like Daughter

**Like Father, Like Daughter**

"Ron! Can you get a jar of baby food?" Hermione called to her husband. He was in the kitchen, making dinner. She could hear the pots and pans crash together as he moved them.

"Another one?" He asked as he popped his head around the corner. Hermione rolled her eyes as she stood up with the gurgling Rose in her arms.

"She's your child. Of course she needs another one." She laughed. Ron grinned sheepishly and returned to the kitchen. Rose pushed at her mother, hungry.

"Come on, Rosie, quit kicking me." Hermione sighed as Rose continued to kick. Ron came up behind Rose and placed his hands under her arm pits, picking her up. She giggled at her father, blue eyes so much like Ron's, light with happiness. Hermione grabbed the jar of green mush from Ron's hand. Then, Ron passed the baby to Hermione, and ran his hand through Rose's little auburn curls.

Rose allowed Hermione to put the spoon in her mouth several times, and watched Ron with contentment as he bustled around the kitchen. Green puree dribbled down her chin.

"Ro, you're getting peas all over yourself." Hermione chided. Rose payed her no attention as she listened to Ron's bubbling pots. The baby loved the sounds and smells that came from the kitchen when Ron cooked.

"She's so interested in watching you, Ron," Hermione said. "Why don't you feed her? Besides, I did it last time." She laughed. Ron left his dinner and looked into Rose's crystal eyes. Then, he gently took her and her jar and spoon away from Hermione. He carried Rose over to the kitchen counter and once again put the spoon in her mouth. She quickly sucked the whole jar down and when it was gone, her eye lids drooped. Ron shifted her to cradled her in one arm and then stirred the pasta in the pot. Hermione retrieved the dirty jar, disposed it in the garbage and then put the spoon in the sink, bewitching the brush to wash it.

Some things Hermione liked to do the muggle way, like making dinner or gardening, but dishes she preferred to do magically. She didn't like doing them, just like when she was younger.

"Here, Hermione, take Rose." Ron said quietly as he gingerly placed her in her mother's arms. She wasn't asleep quite yet, and smiled with her fist in her mouth when Rose saw Hermione. Then, Ron took the steaming pot and ran it through a colander. He placed the pasta on two plates and topped it with spaghetti sauce. Hermione was just setting Rose in her high chair when he brought them to the table.

They took a seat behind each plate piled high and started devouring it. Rose watched curiously and when Ron sat back for a drink, she reached out a dimpled hand and snatched some of the red, slippery noodles. She attempted to shove them in her mouth, but Ron pried open her hand and released the noodles.

"Rosie, you can't eat those. They're too big for you." Ron said. Rose's face screwed up and she started crying. Ron tried to stop her, but she just kept on wailing.

Hermione took a single noodle from her plate and cut an inch or so from the tip of it. Then she gave it to Rose, who grabbed it, stopped crying, and popped it in her mouth. Ron stared.

"Like father, like daughter. You have to feed her. She inherited your appetite." Hermione giggled, knowingly. Ron smiled and tickled Rose's tummy, making the baby giggle wildly.

**I know it's in the same day, but these ideas are driving my brain nuts. Thanks so much for reviewing, I got so many from one person, my inbox was filled. Keep it up! :D**

**master999: You reviewed a lot, which is amazing and I'm going to answer for every one.**

**Chapter 1: Thanks. :)**

**Chapter 2: I'm glad you liked it. I was worried because it was a little different.**

**Chapter 3: I know Hermione works for the Ministry in Harry Potter reality, but every story says that, and I wanted to be different. I think Hermione would make a good Healer. :)**

**Chapter 4: Thanks. :)**

**Chapter 5: Thanks. :)**

**Chapter 6: I know it's one word, but my stupid spell check thinks it's two. I must have not noticed it. Thanks for telling me because I was also unsure.**

**Chapter 7: Thanks, I'm going to try to keep up to your expectations.**

**So all in all, Thanks.**

**Rhmac12: Thanks for reviewing again. I was purposely putting Molly in charge. In my mind, Ron's face was making me laugh. Yes, she was trashed, but it was her last night a single woman, and she has to enjoy it. Also, I made up that spell, it's pretty self explanatory. And yes, she does love her Ron. But, who doesn't? :)**


	9. Mohawks

**Mohawks**

Rose's little feet pattered passed Ron as Hermione followed. Rose was tracking mud through the house and Hermione was trying desperately to stop her.

Rose, who not only inherited Ron's appetite, also got his clumsiness. Rose had knocked over a pot Hermione had just watered and was splattered from head to toe in mud. They were able to magic some of it off, but most of it was stubborn.

Hermione rounded the corner in pursue of Rose. Ron stuck his arm out in time to catch the giggling baby around he middle. He swung her up in the air and Hermione stopped in front of him, sighing in relive. Rose giggled like mad.

"Thanks Ron. Now I can give her a bath." Hermione said. She smiled at Ron and then removed struggling Rose from his arms. She laughed at her mother. Then, Hermione marched off to the bathroom.

Ron trucked out in the yard, pulling Gnomes out of the garden. There weren't as many as the Burrow, but they were still a nuisance. He was half way done when he heard a splash, a screech, and wild laughter coming from the bathroom's open window. Smiling to himself, he returned to the house and washed his muddy hands before following the sound of the giggling. The sight he saw made him join his daughter's laughing.

Hermione was sitting sprawl legged on the floor, hair plastered to her head and dripping with foaming water. She blew a sopping wet strand of hair from her face with an annoyed breath. Ron snorted, trying to stop his laughter. Hermione looked up at him, smirked, and waved her wand.

Ron felt his hair stand on end. It twisted together. Spikes protruded from his scalp. Reaching up, a Mohawk poked his fingers.

Rose watched the whole transformation with an awed expression on he tiny face. We Ron turned back to Hermione with a surprised grin, Rose burst into giggles. Hermione raised her wand again and Rose's soapy auburn curls formed into spikes as well. She shrieked in joy, clapping her dimpled hands.

"Come on, Hermione. Don't be the odd one out." Ron smiled, prodding his wand at her threateningly.

"No, Ron, no, no!" She giggled, but it was too late. With a swish, Hermione's fluffy brown hair spiraled into a Mohawk like the rest. She gasped, then looked back at Ron and gave him an You're-Lucky-I-Love-You smile.

**I don't know why, but I'm obsessed with funny Rose stories. I'm going to try to do some more with Ron and Hermione being in school. Also, I know this chapter is pretty childish. I love writing them humorous after the seriousness of Deathly Hallows. Thanks so much for reviewing, I love constructive criticism, and guess what! I'm going to Universal tomorrow! WWOHP here I come!**

**Mchef90: I know. It just goes to show that they are such awesome actors, the people who casted them didn't even mind their differences. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Nick55: Thanks. I wish I could update, but I can't for a few days. I'm going to Universal! :)**

**stay next to me: :) I'm glad I was the one you broke your Smiley-Face record on.**

**Romioneluver567: I know! I love writing stories about her. By the way, I like your name. It's a cool mash up.**

**Applemysteries: I love how she's a lot like Ron. It makes her cuter. Thanks for reviewing again! :)**


	10. Pygmy Puffs

**Pygmy Puffs**

"Daddy!" five year old Rose squealed from atop her father's shoulders. She wiggled around wildly, pointing in all different directions.

"Daddy can we go visit Uncle George's shop?" Rose asked, flipping her face down to give her dad her best puppy dog eyes. Ron chuckled and shifted Rose before setting off through Diagon Alley.

Rose 'ohh'ed and 'aww'ed at all sorts of things. Diagon Alley never stopped being interesting and wonderful. Every new visit brought something new. Today, Rose watched as three wizards chased a _Monster Book of Monsters _around the street. It snapped at everyone's ankles, making then cry out in surprise and fear. It took about 15 minutes, but they finally had the growling book contained using one of the worker's belts. Ron and Rose grinned and then continued.

Once they got to 93 Diagon Ally, Rose slipped down her father's back and ran into George's arms. She giggled as he spin her around. Her auburn curls bounced around her head.

"What's up, Mini Ron?" He asked her, placing her back on her feet.

"Nothin', Mini...er...I don't have a 'mini' nickname for you." She said, looking up at her uncle's towering figure. He laughed and rumpled her hair. Ron broke from the crowd and made his way up to George and Rose.

"Hey, Ro," George said, dropping his voice low so only Ron and Rose could hear. "I created new colors of Pygmy Puffs. I'm bringing them out today. Wanna see?" He asked. Rose smiled.

"Oh, Daddy, can we go see them? Please?" Rose stressed, making sure she had her please and every thing.

"OK, fine, but if you con me into buying you one, we tell Mom that it followed you home. Got it?" He asked with a smirk. Rose nodded enthusiastically before grabbing her uncle's hand and pulling his through the doors. George led them to the very back of the shop, passed the scented love potions and fizzing fireworks. They pushed aside a curtain and Rose heard squeaks. The room had a large tank in the middle, filled with playing Pygmy Puffs of all colors. There were the usual purple and pink, but now there was also green, blue, yellow, orange, and red. They approached the cage.

"Wow, George. Nice work." Ron said, patting his older brother on the arm.

"Thanks. It wasn't very easy. These guys don't breed well, and it was even more difficult not knowing whether or not they laid eggs, or what ever." George laughed and placed a hand into the cage. The fluffs shrunk into corners but slowly came out and sniffed at George's fingers. A little orange Pygmy Puff rubbed it's head on his hand and George picked it up. He set it in Rose's palm. She stroked it's head with one finger and it purred.

"Awww. Look, Daddy, it's so cute!" Rose stared at Ron, and he knew the look. It was the Can-I-Please-Have-It look. Ron sighed, knowing this was going to happen.

"How much for the little guy, George?" He asked, pulling a couple of coins from his pants pocket.

"For my _favorite_ niece, nothing, as long as she promises to show him off and tell everyone who asks he's from _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_.

"She's your _only_ niece. Lily isn't due for another three months. And besides, when it's your niece, she gets it no charge, but when it's your own brother, he gets double? When is that fair?" Ron asked, making a fake hurt face. George grinned and started mock crying.

"I'm sorry, Bro." He said, leaning on Ron's shoulder and breathing deeply. Then he pulled back and they both laughed.

"Daddy, should we get a Pygmy Puff for Hugo too?" Rose asked, taking her eyes off the fluffy creature to look at Ron and then back at the crate of squirming puffs.

"Hugo's to young. He can't take care of one yet." Ron said, ruffling her hair again.

"What are you going to name him?" George asked, holding him in his hand and eying him. Rose thought.

"Fred," She said. Ron and George were startled. "He's got orange hair like you said Uncle Fred did, and this is his shop and these are all his Pygmy Puffs. Plus, from what everyone tells me about him, he acts like I think Uncle Fred would have acted like if he was a Pygmy Puff." The little ball of fluff was gnawing at the string Rose wore as a bracelet. That made the ginger brothers laugh, and for a brief moment, imagine Fred acting like a Pygmy Puff.

"I think that's the perfect name." George said and they exchanged good-byes.

Every child Rose and Ron passed in the street stopped and asked where she had gotten the odd Pygmy Puff. She told them about George's joke shop like she promised and she saw many of the kids she talked to run to their parents and then drag them towards the shop. Ron laughed.

Back at the house, Rose was worried of what her mother would think of little Fred. She tried to steal up the stairs quietly with the Pygmy Puff hidden under her shirt, but Hermione stopped her.

"Don't I get a hug?" She asked, playing stupid. Rose groaned and walked to her Mom. Hermione gave her a squeeze and they could both hear the little squeak uttered from beneath Rose's shirt. Hermione pulled out the orange ball.

"Orange? Why, your uncle is talented." She exclaimed, examining the little creature.

"It followed me home." Rose blurted out. Ron stuck his head around the corner.

"Nice try, Ron, but if this guy did follow you home, then George needs to amp the Pygmy Puff security." Hermione laughed, giving the ball of fluff a pet before handing it back to her daughter.

**So I got this idea because I got back from WWOHP a few hours ago, and I bought a Pygmy Puff. His name is Rupert, after Rupert Grint, because he's my favorite after James and Oliver Phelps (Fred and George) and I couldn't pick just one of their names. I also wrote this chapter because I love Uncle George. If I could pick three people out of Harry Potter to be my uncle they would be Fred, George, and Snape. Snape's cool even though he's all depressing and mean.**

**I also got a wand. It's Fleur Delacour's, and it looks really cool. And they added new stuff to the Forbidden Journey ride. I went there in April and it was different now in June. And, I tried Butter beer. So amazing, but it will give you an extreme sugar rush. Tips if you are visiting is 1) If you go through other shops, you can get to the one your looking for faster. It's like a back way and it saves some time. 2) Go to the bathroom next to the Three Broom Sticks. You can hear Moaning Myrtle! 3) No matter how bad you are sweating, or how long you are standing in line, it is worth it! Pictures will be on my profile, if I can figure them out, that is. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Master999: (Chapter 9)Thanks. I love their family moments too. :)**

**Master999: (Chapter 8) Ya, I think she did, but it would be hard to write that...Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**rhmac12: I could see her being like Ron, it would make her cuter. Also, I did have a blast there. Some pictures will be on my profile. I think. If I can figure them out.**


	11. The Cook Book

**The Cook Book**

An owl swooped in the open window and landed in front of Ron, holding out it's scaly leg. Ron removed the letter and flattened it out to read the scribble hand writing.

"_This is a letter for Hermione, Ron, so quit reading it-_" Ron smiled at his mother's letter, but did as he was told by refolding it.

"Hermione!" He bellowed through the house. Hermione appeared at the top of the stairs, a sudden blur of brown hair.

"Yes?" she asked.

"There's a letter for you." he said, producing the letter and holding it out so she could look at it.

"Thanks, Ron. _Accio letter_!" Hermione called and the piece of paper flew out of Ron's hand and into hers. She gave Ron a little wave before returning to the room where she was still unpacking from the move. She reopened the letter and read.

"_This is a letter for Hermione Ron, so quit reading it._" Hermione laughed, and shook her head. Then, she continued. "_Now, I'm assuming Ron has given the letter to you, Hermione, so I'll get on with it. I know you are getting married in a few days (Goodness, it feels good to say that after the months and months of planning.) but, I want you to come by The Burrow. You should know that the owl will keep pecking who ever received the letter until you do._" Hermione looked up and listened for a moment. She giggled when she heard an "Oww, you stupid bird! Quit it! Oww!" Then she returned to the letter.

"_So, assuming once again, that your husband-to-be opened it, unless you want him pecked to near death a few days before your wedding, I suggest you come over here. Love and kisses, your soon-to-be Mother-in-Law._"

Hermione placed the letter on her bedside table, and grabbed her coat and her wand. She slipped on the coat and then shoved her wand into it's pocket. When she walked down the stairs, she saw Ron using a chair to protect against the determined owl. Noticing Hermione, Ron leaped after her.

"It's trying to kill me!" He cried, referring to the quickly advancing owl.

"All right, I'm coming." She said to it, and the owl hooted in response before flying back out the window. Hermione looked back at Ron and saw several small cuts on his arms and face and a few bites out of his fingers. Hermione waved her wand and watched them heal before walking towards the door. Ron followed.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips before answering.

"The Burrow. Your mum wants me." she said.

"My mum sent you that letter and that devil bird?" he asked, perplexed. Hermione nodded and smiled at him before disapperating to the Burrow.

Mrs. Weasley came bustling out of the home when she heard Hermione's crack.

"Hermione! Thanks goodness you came," She said, pulling Hermione into a hug and then leading her into the house. "Come in, Come in. I've got something for you."

The ginger woman scurried into the sitting room and returned, levitating a overly huge book. She slammed it on the table. It made a loud snap and a flurry of dust burst from it.

Hermione leaned closer to read the title. She ran her fingers over the book, removing the dust.

"It's your wedding gift. I couldn't wait any longer to give it to you," Mrs. Weasley said, looking at the old book lovingly. "It's my prised possession."

She creaked open the cover and Hermione saw colorful pictures and complicated measurements.

"My cook book. Filled with every thing I've ever made. I'm going to pass it onto you. I've memorized everything in here and Ron can't cook for the life of him. I want my grandchildren I'm going to get one day to be big and strong." She smiled, holding onto Hermione shoulders and glancing into her eyes before gingerly turning more pages in the book. Hermione saw recipes for Mrs. Weasley's carrot cake, her Shepard's pie, her green bean casserole, and many more.

Hermione was speechless with tears in her eyes.

"What about Ginny?" she stuttered.

"Ginny knows some of these. When the boys were at Hogwarts and she was by herself, she would help me cook. And I hear Harry's a pretty descent cook." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling at Hermione again.

"Thank you." Was all Hermione could say, tears running down her smiling cheeks. Everyone knew Hermione was a bookworm, and everyone had always gotten her books as gifts, but out of every gift, no body had ever given her a cook book.

**This story popped into my head and I had to write it. Thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Applemysteries: I felt little Hugo was left out a bit, so thanks for noticing my attempt for putting him back in. :)**

**Youknowme: I like your review a lot. It's very humorous. I think you would be a good writer, even at the age 10. I'm 13. But, thanks for your input. I'm glad you mentioned about the spelling errors. It will remind me to keep a look out for them. :)**


	12. Viktor Krum

**Viktor Krum**

"Poor kid. Bet she's alone in her room, crying her eyes out." Ron said, his blue eyes scanning the ball.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Hermione of course. Come on, Harry. Why'd you think she wouldn't tell us who she's coming with?" Ron said, lowering his voice.

"Because we would tease her." Harry said bluntly. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Because no body asked her. I would have taken her myself if she wasn't so bloody proud." Ron said.

Ron and Harry's dates approached.

"Oh, Ronald, don't you look...dashing." She said. Harry scrutinized Ron's robes. Harry was snapped out of his stare by McGonagall.

"Potter, it's now time for the champions to start off the ball with the traditional dance. Erm...Mr. Weasley, you may proceed into the Great Hall. " Ron turned red and Harry groaned. He held out a hand to his date. They left Ron and his date by themselves.

People turned to watch the champions lead out of the break down the center of the crowd. Ron was only mildly watching, embarrassed when he saw Fleur.

"Is that Hermione Granger? With Viktor Krum?" His date asked.

"No, Absolutely not." Ron said, his voice full of venom. He date stood on her tip toes to look over the crowd. Ron's head jerked up, following her position. Sure enough, Hermione was there.

She wore a lilac dress that clung to her curves nicely, and her usually wild hair was tamed and pinned in elegant swirls. She looked up and smiled at the man on her arm. Viktor Krum.

Ron's insides boiled. His mind burned, blurring his vision and making him see red. She smiled so elated at Viktor. His face flared up to match his flame like hair. He stomped off to sit grumpily back at the table. As much as he tried not to, he had a perfect view of Hermione twirling happily in the muscular arms of Krum. She was spun into the air. Every so often, couples would join the group. Dumbledore and McGonagall. Some bird and the leader of the Durmstrang. Ginny and Neville.

The rest of the crowd joined the four champions.

Ron and Harry were sitting with their dates at the table. They were the only ones though.

"Ruddy pumpkin head, isn't he?" Ron spat, glaring at Krum. They could see Hermione and Krum dancing like there was no tomorrow. Harry looked up.

"I don't think it was the books that had him going to the library." He said. A boy walked up to Harry's date and asked her to dance. She turned to look revolted at Harry and happily obliged. Her sister, Ron's date, sighed.

The song ended and Hermione and Krum broke free of the crowd. Ron watched as Krum led her away and kissed her hand before leaving. He turned red again. She spun in a circle, her hands on her head and a goofy smile on her lips. Ron glared and turned away. Hermione calmed herself for a minute before sitting next to Harry.

"Hot, isn't it?" She asked, breathless. She smiled. "Viktors gone to get drinks, would you care to join us?"

"No, we would not care to join you and Viktor." Ron said bitterly.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" She whispered.

"He's Durmstrang. Your fraternizing with the enemy."

"The enemy? Who was it wanting his autograph? Besides, the whole point of the tournament is international, magical corporation. To make friends!" She spat, looking back at Ron. He shifted in his seat.

"Hpmf. I think he's got a bit more than friendship on his mind." Ron said angerly. He sat back and sighed. Hermione stood wordlessly and left. She turned back around as if she were going to say something, but then continued away with a hurt expression.  
>Ron's date left, and as Ron himself was exiting the Great Hall, he once again met with Hermione.<p>

"He's using you!" Ron insisted.

"How dare you! Besides, I can take care of myself!" she screeched.

"Doubt it." Ron muttered. "He's way too old."

"What? Well if that's what you think!"

"Ya, that's what I think." Ron said, his tone mocking.

"You know the solution then, don't you? Next time there's a ball, hock up the courage to ask me before someone else does! And not as a last resort!" Hermione was crying now. Ron was flustered for a moment.

"Well, that's...that's just completely off the point." He said. "Harry." He said, nodding his head in the direction of the raven haired man.

"Where have you been? Never mind, off to bed, both of you!" Hermione yelled. Harry gave Ron a look over Hermione's shoulder that plainly said 'What have you done, now?'. Ron stopped on the steps to wait for him.

"They get scary when the get older." Ron instigated, looking back at Hermione to judge her reaction. She was wiping tears from her eyes.

"RON! You spoiled _EVERYTHING_!" Hermione screamed, her voice sounding a little hysterical while she was crying. Harry and Ron scuttled up the steps and Hermione sat down on them. Tears flowing, she removed her shoes and rubbed her feet. Then, she crumpled into a ball and started crying.

**First of all, so sorry for not uploading for such a long time. I really have no excuse, other then my new novel and the summer rut. Second, I would like to say that most of the dialogue in the chapter is the creation of J.K. Rowling. Third, I hadn't uploading for a while because I was thinking "Man, the longer I wait, the more feed back I'm going to get." But after not getting any for a few days, I gave in. But that doesn't mean your off the hook. Please review! P.S. It's one in the morning! Yay!**

**Rhmac12: Thanks. I appreciate that you liked it.**

**Master999: (chapter 11) Thanks, and that's what I was thinking.**

**Master999: (chapter 10) Thanks, that's what I was aiming for. :)**

**Juliet: *Sigh* I lobe their cute moments too. Thanks.**

**Milan4ever: Thank you. I'm glad to see I gained another reader. :)**


	13. Tattoos

**Tattoos**

Hermione was draped over Ron's chest when the morning sunlight streamed through her eye lids. She shuffled, scooting her head down out of the way of the light. She heard Ron's snores stop and felt him shift. Hermione looked up at him. His tired blue eyes were slightly open. He grinned when his eyes met hers.

Hermione sat up, bunching up the blanket at her neck. Ron sat up, bending an arm behind his head and the other around Hermione's waist. The skin there was unclothed and pale and smooth. His freckled fingers ran over her milky skin and she felt a shiver go through her spine. Hermione layed her head back against Ron.

"Hi." She whispered, closing her eyes. She heard a throaty chuckle.

"Hi." Ron laughed. Hermione didn't know what else to say, so she settled in comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, the silence was filled with a rumble from Ron's stomach. Hermione laughed and looked into his eyes again.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Ron mumbled obviously. "Want anything?"

"I'll have what ever your having." She said.

Ron sat up, leaving Hermione with the blanket, but holding a pillow on his waist. Hermione blushed and tried not to watch, but just as she was turning away, something could her eye.

"What's that on your hip?" She asked, looking more intently at the spot. Tiny black letters were swirled on Ron's pale freckled hip. He followed her eyes and saw what she was looking at.

"Wha- Oh." He said, moving the pillow to cover it.

"Oh?" Hermione inquired, raising an eyebrow. Ron distracted himself by searching for his boxers and pulling them on. Hermione wasn't giving up, and Ron knew that.

"Remember when Harry and George and Bill took me out for my Bachelor party? Well...we got a bit hammered, and...uh...Harry took me to this shop and I got your name tattooed on my...on my...butt." Ron stumbled. He ran a hand through his ginger hair, which looked like Harry's. It stuck up at odd angles. Hermione grinned and slid closer to the edge of the bed. She pulled the pillow away from Ron's hip. Sure enough, spider like writing danced across the skin there, spelling out "Hermione". The hand writing was beautiful and Hermione's heart soared as she looked at the little word. It was surrounded by freckles and looked amazing.

"It's technically your hip, not your butt. It's just close to your butt. But, none the less, it makes me feel better."She said, smirking

"What?" Ron asked, raising his eye brows too. Hermione stood up and made sure she wrapped the blankets securely around her. Then, much to the amusement of Ron, she lifted her ring finger. Below her wedding ring was a little tiny "Ron". She laughed and took her hand, looking at it closer. Then he kissed her finger and dropped it. Buttoning his shirt, he kissed her on the corner of her mouth before going to make breakfast.

**Okay, before anyone says that getting someone's name tattooed on you is like a jinx, I have some points to make.**

**1: Ron and Hermione are forever and we have no doubt of them being together. :)**

**2: This is Harry Potter world.**

**3: As wizards, I think they would have some sort of tattoo remover. **

**So there, Ron and Hermione are forever and besides, Ron was drunk and Hermione's is tiny. **

**Back to work. Sorry about my not so great chapter before, I hope this one makes up for it, but thanks for the constructive criticism. :) Please review and thanks to those who had!**

**Rhmac12: You're welcome, I'm glad you liked it. It was one of my favorites too. :) Thanks for reviewing.**

**Peanut2016: Ya, it pretty much was...I didn't like that chapter very much. I hope this one makes up for it! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Yogababe: I'm glad you enjoyed the others and thanks for your honesty. I don't get very much of that and I get where your coming from. Sorry for my non-creativeness and I hope this chapter makes up for it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Yadeniky: Thanks, I'm glad you like them. The Mohawk was one of my favorites. I hope you like this one too.**


	14. Lavender and the Kitten Sale

**Lavender and the Kitten Sale**

Crookshanks had just died and Ron didn't know what he was doing, but here he was, trying to find a ring store. It was a split minute decision, but Ron knew he wanted to marry Hermione.

The streets of Diagon Alley were as loud and busy as ever. Ron passed many stores. The pet shop was having a sale on kittens. Ron stared at the sign and thought of Crookshanks. Ron will be back later to look at the kittens. Continuing on, he saw the ice cream shop and George's shop. Finally, after a while of doubting they had a jewelery shop, Ron found one. The front window held necklaces and bracelets of all colors. The glimmered in the sunlight and nearly blinded Ron.

Entering the shop, the bell above the door rang and a woman appeared from the back room. Ron grimace at who it was.

"Won-Won!" she gasped, scuttling to the from of the shop.

"Er, Hi, Lavender." Ron said, rubbing the back of his neck. Lavender rushed forward and attempted to give Ron a hug, which he refused. She looked hurt for a second, but then recovered.

"What are you doing here, Ron?" She said.

"I'm just browsing." He said. Lavender smiled and returned to the counter.

Ron looked through all the rings in the store. Many of them would suit Hermione. One of them was a silver ring with a large forest green pearl centered in the middle. The silver band spiraled around it and the part that went around was encrusted with tiny diamonds. Another was a silver band with a large Sapphire in the center and a triangle shaped diamond on either side.

Ron eventually settled for a silver band ring with a brilliantly sparkling green gem stone with a medium sized diamond on either side and then trailing into tiny ones.

"Hey Lavender, can you get this ring out of the case for me?" He asked. She nodded and followed his to where Hermione's ring sat. She unlocked it and placed the little loop in his hand. He looked at it closely, turning it back and forth to watch the reflection on it.

"What do you think of this ring?" He asked Lavender. She blushed and giggled.

"I love it."

"Do you think Hermione will like it?" Ron asked, still looking at the little ring. Lavender flared up and turned angry.

"Hermione? You and I are supposed to be together forever! Your support to buy that ring for me!" She said, trying to remove the ring from his hand. Ron held fast to it.

"What are you talking about? We broke up more like ten years ago! I'm buying this ring for Hermione!" He said, holding it in his fist. Lavender glared.

"No!" She said.

"Yes! I love Hermione with all my heart. I love the look she gets on her face when she's reading and I love that she knew what charm to use when the pipes busted and I love that she didn't freak out when we were babysitting James and he puked on her." Lavender watched him tearfully. Ron blushed when he realized he just poured his whole heart out to his ex-girlfriend.

"I love her, and I'd appreciate it if I could pay for this ring." He placed it in Lavender's palm and she walked quietly to the counter. Ron paid for the ring and left with a mumble "Good-bye" from Lavender.

He had a spring in his step as he walked back through Diagon Alley. He could feel the velvet box pressing through his pocket. Just as he was about to disapperate to his car, he saw the pet store with the tiny kittens in a crate out side of it. Squealing children surrounded it and Ron joined them. In the crate, there were about seven kittens. Two of them were black, three were white, one was ginger like Ron and Crookshanks. The last kitten was calico and it looked up at Ron. He knew it was the one.

Ron picked up the fluffy ball and paid for it inside the shop. Then, holding onto the squirming kitten the best he could, he walked back through the Leaky Cauldron and to his car.

He drove all the way back to his home and still inside the car, he conjured a ribbon, swung the little ring on it, and then tied it around the kitten's neck. The ring hung down at a perfect length. Ron took the kitten in his arm, and walked to the front of the house. He unlocked the door and hid the kitten behind his back.

**Thanks for reviewing. I don't have very much to say sooo...Keep up with the reviews! Also if you would like to see Hermione's Ring, it's on my profile. Yes, I know it says in the proposal chapter that it was diamond, but...I kinda changed it. I also said in the first chapter that Ron hit Crookshanks with the newspaper when Hermione was in labor, but in the proposal, he died. So, sorry about those mix-ups. And sorry that you got a alert for this chapter twice. **

**Julian Barbosa: Graças Estou feliz que você gostou tanto! Eu não mancha Português, então eu usei Traduz Google. Lol. Qualquer forma obrigado pela revisão! :)**


	15. Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek**

"Here are the rules. No peeking and no bribing Uncle Harry for his invisibility cloak. Okay?" Hermione asked. Ron visibly deflated at the rule of Harry's invisibility cloak, but nodded along with his children.

Numbers echoed through the room as Hermione counted. She heard giggles and excited squeals. After counting to the number she was told, she removed her hands from her face and looked around. Everything was still and quiet. She could not see where her Rose, Hugo, and her childish husband had gone.

The first room she checked was the kitchen. Nothing seemed out of place. She checked under the table, in the curtains near the window, and in the pantry. Just as she was about to give up and leave the room, she heard faint laugh. The facet in the sink turned on, marking the presence of a child. She looked in the cupboard under the sink, and found the freckled face of Hugo. He crawled out and into his mother's arms.

"It will be easier to hide once you learn to control your accidental magic." Hermione said, stoking his hair. They looked up at the sink still running.

"Come on! Let's go get the R's!" Hermione encouraged. They always spoke about each other in this manner. Ron and Rose are the Rs and Hermione and Hugo are the Hs.

Hermione stood and pulled Hugo up with her, taking his little dimpled hand as they continued searching. Walking down the hall way, they looked in Ron and Hermione's bedroom. Hugo came up with the smart idea of checking under the bed, but it was fruitless. The walked down the hall way once more, and opened the hallway's closet. Rose was crouched in there, her red head covered by one of Ron's heavy winter jackets. When the door creaked open, she pealed the jacket away from her face.

"It was hot under that jacket!" She exclaimed, rolling to her knees. Hermione held out her hand and lifted her to her feet.

"We still have to find your silly father." Hermione said, now having both her hands filled. They adventured to the sitting room. Rose and Hugo looked every where. Behind the sofa, in the curtains, under the table, every where. Ron was not here.

"We forgot to look in the bathroom!" Hugo exclaimed, and Rose and him raced down the hall way to wait for their mother outside the door. When she caught up with them, they slowly opened the door.

"Look Mummy! The shower curtain twitched!" Rose pointed out, looking at the curtain as if something was going to pop out. Hermione edged closer to it, seeing the shadowy outline of a person. It reminded her of the time in Sirius's mother's house when the Wealsey's, Harry, and her hunted Doxies.

Hermione wiped open the curtain, exposing Ron who was trying to squeeze into the corner or become invisible. Ron slumped over, giving up. Rose and Hugo ran to Ron with excited cries.

"Daddy! Daddy!" they called, wrapping their little arms around his legs. Ron laughed and swung Hugo onto his shoulders and held rose into his arm. He carted them out of the bathroom into the hall. The giggled at their father. Ron placed them on the ground. The looked up at him. Rose's face was red from the blood that had rushed to it and Hugo was red from laughter.

"For a second there Ron, I thought you were trying to be a Doxie." Hermione said, nudging her silly husband in the side. He laughed and and then picked her up. He swung her over his shoulder and carried her to the sitting room, their giggling children scrambling behind.

**I don't have along Author's Note. So this is it. Please Review, I'm serious! *"No, I'm Sirius!" called Sirius Black back from the dead.* There, I used the Sirius pun! Now you know I'm desperate!**

**Rhmac12: (Chapter 14) :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rhmac12: (Chapter 13) I'm glad you agree with me! Thanks for reviewing!**


	16. Begging and Baby Barf

**Begging and Baby Barf**

"Oh, come on! You're suppose to be my best mate!" Harry cried. He was standing the the door way of Ron and Hermione's house, in front of Ron.

"No Harry! I'm not baby sitting him!" Ron replied, crossing his arms and looking at the gurgling baby in Harry's arms. James smiled with his fingers in his mouth.

"Ron!" Harry whined, holding his son out to his best friend. "I'm begging you! Why won't you just look after him for a few hours? He'll probably just sleep anyway!" As if to prove his father's point, James let out an enormous yawn.

Ron didn't really have an answer. It was mostly because he thought he was horrible with kids and was afraid of doing something wrong. But, he would never admit this to Harry.

"Because..." Ron muttered, tightening his crossed arms and looking away.

"Because?" Harry pressed. Ron groaned and leaned against the door frame.

"Fine." He mumbled, glaring. Harry smiled and placed James into Ron's arms.

"You're the best, Ron. I'll be back in three hours at the most." Harry grinned, setting the diaper bag on the floor and turning to leave.

"Three hours!" Ron moaned and slammed the door. Then, he shifted the brown haired boy into one arm and held the blue printed bag on his shoulder. Then, with some difficulty, he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Hermione. Look who we have." Ron said as he placed the bag on the kitchen table and showed giggling James to Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but smiled all the same.

"I knew you were going to lose to Harry. Admit it, you can't resist James." Hermione smirked, coming forward and tickling James's yellow clad tummy. He laughed at her, his brown eyes light.

Ron looked at the baby in his arms, who was grinning widely at Ron and Hermione. James looked nothing like his parents. He had brown hair that was a mixture of Harry's jet hair and Ginny's ginger. His brown eyes were the only similar thing; they were just like Ginny's. Even though he looked like neither of his parents, you could always tell he was theirs. Mischief and curiosity like his father, and a temper like his mother.

Ron couldn't help but feel for James. He was like his own son, at least that's what he assumed, never having one himself. Yet. But, when he looked into the brown eyes of the baby, he felt love. Love that was genuine. James reminded Ron of his little sister and of his best friend. James reminded him of when they were younger. When times were easier and your only worries were whether or not your brothers would let you play Quidditch with them, or if you would get caught for sneaking a Chocolate Frog before dinner. Weird how a little baby could bring such thoughts. And so much love with only a slobbery smile and a high pitched laugh.

And suddenly, Ron beamed. He beamed at the first Potter child. Hermione gave him a loving look.

"You're right. I'm so weak when it comes to him. Weak when it comes to a five month baby who can't even walk. I wonder how I ever made it through the battle." Ron shook his head, gazing fondly at the baby.

"I love him." Ron said. Hermione kissed his cheek and took James from his arms.

James then made an odd face. One that was screwed up in distaste and was an automatic sign of unpleasant things. And, true to the face's warning, unpleasant things happened. Hermione ended up with a glob of something Ron really didn't want to know on her white shirt. She stared down at the mess, a disgusted look on her face.

"What the hell does Harry feed this kid! What is that?" Hermione said through clenched teeth. And yet she didn't lose her calm. She gave James to Ron and walked to the kitchen sink.

"I love him." Ron repeated, mostly to himself than anyone else. James smirked up at Ron. "My Godson. Hmm." Ron mused. "Sounds kinda nice."

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was camping all week. But, I'll make it up with extra ****adorable chapters. Any who, thanks for reviewing!**

**Milan4ever: I know. I love them. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Master999: (chapter 15) Thanks for reviewing. :)**

**Master999: (chapter 14) I know, I wasn't too happy with how Lavender turned out. But, I needed her out of character. Thanks for being honest.**

**Master999: (chapter 13) Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Master999: (chapter 12) I wasn't very happy with this one either. :p But, once again, thanks for honesty.**

**Dwarfperson: Thanks so much. After reading this, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. But I will. Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Rhmac12: Thanks!**

**Yadeniky: Thanks so much for your enthusiasm. I glad you like it so much. :)**


	17. Tea Parties

**Tea Parties**

"Oh, Daddy! Please?" Rose cried. She was standing in front of her father, her hands set on her hips in a very Hermione like way. Ron's blue eyes peeked over the top of the newspaper he was holding determinedly in front of his face. When he saw his daughter's glare, he quickly covered up again and soon, only a tuft of ginger hair could be seen. Rose tried to pull the newspaper down away from his face.

"Daddy!" She whined again. Ron snatched the paper out of her fingers and once again blocked his face.

"Why don't you ask Hugo?" Ron suggested. Rose sighed.

"I already asked him. He said it was a girly game."

"What about Mummy?" He pressed.

"She's helping Aunt Ginny paint the new baby's room." Rose said, looking at her feet sadly. Ron popped over the top of the paper again and looked at his daughter. At the sight of her expression, he sighed.

"Fine. I'll play." Ron groaned. Rose jumped up and squealed in joy. She grabbed her father's hand and dragged him to the blanket that was laid out on the sitting room floor. She plopped down and when she saw he had hesitated, she patted the blanket beside her. He sat down.

"Okay. Here's your tea cup." Rose said happily as she handed her father a delicate little pink flower patterned cup. On held it gingerly in his too-big fingers.

"Thanks." Ron said.

"Here's your saucer," she handed him a tiny plate. "And here's the tea-Oh no. The tea's cold." She mumbled as she stared with one eye into the tea pot. She looked questioningly at her father and Ron waved his wand. The tea began to steam. Rose smiled and poured steaming tea into Ron's cup and then into her own.

"So how to these things usually go?" Ron asked, as he looked around at Fred the Pygmy Puff. It was squirming around in front of it's cup.

"You hold you pinkie out like this." she instructed, lifting her pinkie away from the cup. Ron did the same.

"Now you sip your tea." Rose placed her lips lightly on her cup, and took a small slurp. Ron did the best he could, but it wasn't as girly as Rose's sip.

"And then you place your cup on it's plate." Ron slid his cup into the indentations in the little plate. Rose nodded with approval before standing up and grabbing a tin of cookies.

"Where did you get those?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Grandma Molly." She said in her sing song voice.

"I should have known." Ron mumbled. Rose, who was busy trying to get the lid off the tin, didn't seem to notice. When she finally got it off, she held it out to Ron. He tried to take more than one cookie, but Rose swatted his hand.

"Only one!" She exclaimed. Ron nodded and grabbed a cookie with a cherry embedded in the middle. Rose smiled and then took a cookie for herself and then one for Fred. She placed it in front of him, and the orange puff ball started devouring the cookie instantly. Crumbs covered the wooden floor.

"Some people dip their cookies into their tea." Rose said, taking the cookie at the very tip of her fingers and holding it in the liquid. Ron looked disgusted when it came out soggy, but followed her moves. He had held his in his cup for too long, though, and when he lifted it out, half the cookie fell in.

"I don't think I'm very good at tea parties." He sighed. Rose hugged him around his neck.

"It's okay. Fred isn't that great either." she said as she looked at the puff rummaging around in the now nearly empty cookie tin.

**I'm sad because I was origionally going to see the midnight premere of Harry Potter 7 part 2, but now I can't. :'( But I will see it that day. Mark my words! Any who, thanks for revewing and ****keep it up!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**

**KajsaVi: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!**

**RavenclawBlondie: Thanks so much. I will update soon!**

**Rhmac12: Yes, I hope that's what they do. Thanks for reviwing! :)**

**ThePowerOfTheTree: Thanks! :)**


	18. Baby Powder

**Baby Powder**

"Ron, me and Rosie are going to Diagon Alley for a bit. Keep an eye on Hugo." Hermione said, kissing Ron on the cheek, placing Hugo in his arms, and grabbing her daughters hand on the pot of Floo powder.

"No Hermione. You know I'm rubbish when it comes to taking care of Hugo." Ron whined. Hugo started patting Ron's freckled cheeks.

"Hugo doesn't seem to think so. Besides, if you were rubbish, this is a chance for you to improve." Hermione smiled, and kissed Ron again, this time on the lips. Rose complained and tugged her mother's hand.

"Eww! Mummy, come on!" she whined. Ron and Hermione chuckled and soon, the girls were gone. Ron looked at Hugo.

"Okay Hugo. Are you hungry? I think Mummy left some...hmm...what have we got here." Ron carried Hugo into the kitchen and rummaging through the pantry. Hugo gurgled happily.

"Ok. Peas? No. Prunes? Gack! What color is that! No! Erm, how about some nice apple sauce?" he cooed as he grabbed the jar off the shelve.

It took about twenty minutes and an extra five to clean up the mess.

Ron was trudging up the stairs with Hugo, determined to revive them both of the smell of Hugo's lunch. Ron placed him on the changing table, and unbuttoned the yellow onesie. After business was taken care of, Ron went for the jar of baby powder. Unfortunately, Hugo had snatched it first, and before Ron could blink, the room was covered in a fine dusting of powder. It made the whole bathroom white, and as Ron scanned the room, he started freaking out.

"Oh, Hugo! What did you do?" He raced to place Hugo on the floor in the hallway and tried every spell he knew.

"Accio Baby Powder! Reparo! Aguamanti! Oh, Hugo. Let's floo Grandma! Maybe she knows." Ron scooped up Hugo and ran down the stairs. He threw some floo powder, and yelled The Burrow. He crouched and stuck his head into the fire. His vision blurred until it cleared.

"Mum! Mum!" Ron called. There was no answer, and Ron popped back into his house.

"Hugo, let's go for a nice long drive until your mother comes home." Ron suggested, scooping up the giggling, powder covered baby and his car keys.

Hugo and Ron were gone by the time Rose and Hermione arrived back. They placed their bags on the table and searched for them.

"Where do you think they are?" Hermione mused.

"I don't know. I'm going up to the bathroom." Rose called, bounding up the stairs. She stopped dead in the hallway looking into the bathroom.

"Mum! I think it snowed in the bathroom!"

If only Ron knew Evanesco.

**Turns out I could see Harry Potter the night it came out anyway! I saw the premiere! You should have seen how many people were there. We were there two hours early and we still had trouble finding 4 seats together. And all the people were dressed up. We were too. It's weird because my best friends older brother looks like a blond Harry Potter. I was dressed as a Ravenclaw. It was the only color I could find, and besides, that's my house anyway (more info on profile). We had two Ravenclaws and two Gryffindors. The movie itself was amazing. Amazing actually doesn't cover it. It was indescribable. **

**Also, I was at a party and a family had a two year old little girl that looked just like a Hermione and Ron child. She had bushy, brown hair, bright blue eyes, and freckles. When you see her, it was like "Whoa! Someone call Ron and Hermione, they lost a kid!" Her name was London. :)**

**Thanks soo much for reviewing! Keep it up!**


	19. Burrito

**First, I would like to say sorry. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and that I left that bad Author's Note. I lost two of my readers, but, maybe some will forgive me. I was just rereading all of these, and I realized how much fun I had writing them, and that hey, I can write these two, along with my other three stories, which are coming along nicely, if anyone's wondering. :)**

**Burrito**

"Rose! You better go to bed!" Hermione called from the kitchen. Her daughter and husband were currently in the living room, magicking a little toy mouse for Mo to chase.

"But, Mummy! I don't want to go to bed!" Rose cried.

"But we need to get up early in the morning! We're supposed to be at the camp ground with the Potters at noon! So, bed!" Hermione replied. Rose pouted.

"Come on, Ro. Let's go before you get in trouble." Ron said, and he stood up, pulling his ginger daughter with him. She reluctantly followed.

"Night Mummy, Night Hugo!" Rose yelled through the house. She got two 'Good nights' back.

Once Rose and Ron were upstairs and outside her bedroom door, Rose took off. She knew she could get away with more with her father. Ron chased after her, knocking his foot on the bathroom door.

"Ouch!" He cried. Down stairs, Hermione smirked and rolled her eyes. Hugo snorted and rolled over, fast asleep.

Ron hooked Rose around her middle, and swung her onto her bed.

"Tuck me in, Daddy!" Rose cheered, laying back against the pillow. Ron spread the blanket over her form, and turned to leave.

"What!" she yelled. Ron turned back, eying her suspiciously.

"You didn't say good night." she informed him. Ron rolled his eyes, and bent over he, kissing her forehead. Rose giggled, and latched her arms around his neck, refusing to let go. When he father straightened, the blanket fell from her legs, and she returned to being very much untucked.

"Come on, Rosie! You knew that was going to happen! You really need to go to bed." Ron chided, forcing Rose back into her pillows again.

"Wait! I..I didn't say good night to Mummy!" She cried, and kicked at her blanket, laughing.

"You already did that!" Ron grinned.

"But, I...I didn't say good night to Hugo!" She tried again. Ron smiled.

"It's not going to work, Rosie."

And with that, he folded the blanket above her head, cover the shock of red curls. It didn't work though, as Rose just ripped it down again. Ron shoved it over he head again, but his crazy daughter peeked her head out the bottom.

"Ro, Merlin's pants!" Ron huffed. He rolled Rose over to one side of her bed, and spread out the blanket in the space she was before. Then, he rolled her back onto it, and started wrapping it tightly around her. When he was finished, his daughter now resembled a giggling, red haired, burrito.

"There. Now you need to go to bed!" Ron said, his hands on his hips and a satisfied smile on his face. He turned and walked out of Rose's room.

"Daddy!" She called. "I can't move!"

"Good!" Ron yelled back, and he heard giggling, shuffling, and a tell tale thump and shriek.

"Daddy help!" Rose called again. Ron thought it sounded kinda of like she ad he face pressed against the carpet.

**Yay! I got this idea because I was fighting with my sister because she wouldn't go to bed. I'm really nervous about updating again. Don't expect anything!**

**She-Who-Must-Be-Reviewed!**


End file.
